


Obey Me! One Shots of Devildom Romance: Build Up

by Stasoft



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Short One Shot, Smut, no incest here I swear-, no regular updates, not taking requests, some have nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29461611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stasoft/pseuds/Stasoft
Summary: This is a series of one-shots that include 4 of my Original Female Characters, Stacy, Rose, Synthia and Tanika! This is a build-up to a novel I want to write that includes the 4 of them. This won't update regularly, as I'm also working on the other story. Most stories are 1.5k+ words. I hope you enjoy!PS. I will put a Warning Sign for any of the chapters with nsfw/mentions of suicide/self harm (if there ever will be)
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub/Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer & Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)





	Obey Me! One Shots of Devildom Romance: Build Up

**Author's Note:**

> Short story on Lucifer x Diavolo x Stacy on Unrequited Love. 
> 
> Why don't they just talk it out smh

Diavolo sighed once more, looking down. He checked his uniform was correct and adjusted his tie. He sighed once again, sitting on his throne and waiting for the rest to come. It was just supposed to be a small party to celebrate the ending of exams and their results. Yet he still felt nervous to see two people in particular. 

He sighed again. 

As a Prince, he’s always felt lonely. Even when his Father hadn’t disappeared, and his Mother was still alive, he felt neglected and alone. A thousand maids couldn’t fix his loneliness. Except for one, which is Barbatos. They grew up together, smiling and laughing and having fun. He’s always been by his side, even at his worst times, and grew with him into power. 

Barbatos was always there for him, and he was always there for Barbatos. And he loved him for that- for making him feel less lonely. 

But now a different kind of loneliness comes when he sees these two people. A different kind of love, a different kind of hatred, of jealousy, of emotions swirling so large, he couldn’t wrap his head around it even if he tried. 

So he didn't try. 

He was sitting on his throne, head resting against his knuckle and eyebrows furrowed. It was a bright night, with the moon shining down upon the land as if it was the sun itself, lighting up shadows and making the place surreal. 

And yet on his throne, the curtains were drawn. If the stars ever twinkled, he would never know. The lights were off, and all that was left was him and his mind and his feelings. 

He sighed again. 

His heart was beating way too fast at the thought of seeing them two, at the thought of hearing their voices, feeling their touch. 

And he only knows how touch-starved he was. The hugs he would get were more adrenaline than any kill he could ever make. Maybe that’s why he wanted to transform the city into a peaceful place. 

He had found beauty in the small things, like the way she talked to him, or touched his cheek when she was concerned or laughed along to his terrible jokes. The way she hugged him when he felt like crying, the way she held him when he felt broken, the way she loved him when he felt stranded. 

Stranded in a desert with no one, and nothing. Nothing but sand and him. 

Alone. 

_Lonely._

The doors began to open, and he stood up. He turned on the lights with a flick of his wrist and forced his smile and laughter to come out. To him, it sounded ragged, broken, as if he was losing air with each word, but the show had to go on. 

And then he saw them. 

Lucifer, smiling proudly at him, keeping eye contact with electricity flying in the air. He nods, looking away to his brother, Mammon, to scold him. He heard her next though, laughing at what Lucifer had said. 

He couldn’t hear them. He couldn’t see anyone else either. It was as if the desert was suddenly an ocean, overbearing and fast, salty and ruthless. He was in a storm of emotions, lightning showing no mercy and the thunder a loud warning in his heart. It was obvious, wasn't it? 

_He was in love with them._

He was also drowning. Drowning in the emotions he could never portray- in the emotions he could never let himself indulge in. Because if he did, that would be the end of him, wouldn’t it? And besides… 

He looked closer at her and Lucifer. They were smiling at each other, a slight blush on each other's faces. Asmodeus had said a joke, and they couldn’t hold in their laughter. But their smile said they knew something else, an inside joke perhaps? 

He studied them, their movements as they walked closer and as Beel walked farther apart from them to eat. They were closer than normal and were talking to each other ecstatically. He had never seen Lucifer with that expression before. He felt a sharp pang in his heart, another lightning that shot through the darkness in his mind. 

He lowered his hands.

And sighed once more. 

Stacy caught this sigh, going up to him and putting her hand to his cheek. His cheeks felt hot. 

“Are you okay, Diavolo?” 

“It’s Lord Diavolo, Stacy.” Lucifer retorted with a smirk. 

“Oh hush, we both know I’d never say that.” 

“Maybe you should start learning to.” 

Stacy looked back at him with a pout, slowly going to give Diavolo a hug. He embraced it. He needed this- no, he needed more than this. He needed to take her, to have her, to make her his and his alone. She was his island in the middle of the battle storm, his anchor, his reason for not drowning just yet. 

Then he looked up, and he saw Lucifer once more, and all the feelings that had wanted just Stacy, wanted Lucifer too. 

He let go of the hug and laughed, making an excuse of being tired, then sitting back down on his throne. 

Stacy nodded, walking down to Lucifer with a bright smile and joining Beel on his feast. Lucifer looked at Diavolo. 

Of course, Lucifer, of all people, had to know about him loving Stacy. If there was anything he would rather do, it would be to go back in time and never tell him that. But he- unironically- prays that Lucifer will never find out his true feelings for him. So when he looks at Diavolo with a knowing concerned look, panic flashes before his eyes. 

Will Lucifer tell? Will Lucifer be able to tell that he loves him too?!

But Lucifer looks away, spotting Mammon trying to put a golden glass in his bag. He immediately calls Mammon out for it, hearing laughter from Belphegor and Satan. 

Lucifer was furious, already beginning to yell at Mammon. But he didn't miss the soft words that came out of Diavolo’s mouth, like a heavenly prayer, or a witch’s curse. They felt like the first snowflake or the first droplet in a desert. Rain waiting to pour down to create an ocean of emotions battled with a storm larger than what Lucifer could possibly ever handle. 

But he heard Diavolo’s words loud and clear. He heard them and drank them, letting them sink into his heart, and yet not letting them reach. What would happen if they reached? What would happen if he let Diavolo’s words touch his heart- would he, too, start to feel the same way?

Or would he unlock another door that was bordered up and covered with a cloth, never to be revealed? What is behind that door, another storm of emotions? Emotions for Diavolo? 

Lucifer stopped with his thoughts, concentrating on Mammon instead. But he heard Stacy’s laughter, and his heart panicked. 

What of Stacy? Does Diavolo still love her? If so, what about the words he had so carelessly whispered to the dead of the night, what would they mean? He repeated the words inside his head over and over again. 

Like a chant. 

Like a prayer.

He could hear the smile in his voice, topped with the overarching pain that resounded in the vowels. The way he said his name- the way the words were so soft but held such a heavy annotation. He could hear them, even moments after being said. 

“Luci… I’m so sorry for loving you…” 

Lucifer stopped to take a breather, walking out of the castle. The night was bright then, illuminating him and making him feel vulnerable. 

Weak. 

He was too weak to do anything. 

“Hey…” 

He turned around to see Stacy, face full of the same concern she had for Diavolo. She came up to him slowly, not touching him the way she did with Diavolo. She knew both of them well, learned to read them like a book, mastered their thoughts and how they deal with them. 

Lucifer sighed, holding out a hand to Stacy. She hesitated, taking it slowly as Lucifer transformed, pulling her closer and flying to a steady part of the rooftop. He sat down, patting his side and letting her sit next to him. She took it happily, resting her head on his shoulder. 

Lucifer sighed. 

She rubbed her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes. 

“It’s all going to be okay soon. I promise…” 

She said those words to Lucifer, but she couldn’t help but feel like she was saying them to herself too. 

Because even though she was watching the moon and the stars with Lucifer, the man she so desperately wants, her thoughts kept drifting off to someone else. 

Of course, it was impossible to even think of this other person. But she couldn’t help it.

Even when holding Lucifer’s hands, she kept thinking about Diavolo, and his faked smile. 

She thought to herself. 

_“What is he really hiding?”_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm hoping to continue updating this as much as I can since I already have a few more chapters down.


End file.
